Letting Go
by BloodyFang92
Summary: He lost everything one night.Having nowhere else to go he went with the murders of his family.8 years after he meets a pink haired woman who interests him.What happens when he takes her as his own?Especially when his master forbids it?SasSak ON HOLD
1. Gone

**_Summary:_** He lost everything in a single night, and having nowhere else to go he went with them, the murders of his family. They taught him all he needed to know, as well as teaching him how to use the powers they had given him. Eight years after the events he meets a pink haired woman who interests him greatly. He seems to know her from somewhere but he can't figure out where. What happens when he decides to take her as his own? Especially when his master forbids it? Will he keep her or will she die in the hands of his master?

**_ Chapter 1: Gone_**

Everything was gone, destroyed by them. His family laid on the cold wooden floor surrounded by thick red liquid that seemed to be pouring out of their bodies. He had no idea as to why this had happen and he only faintly remembered what happened to them.

His head was throbbing in pain at the blow to the back of the head he had received. He had only just awaked. It was pitch black out signifying that it had to be in the middle in the night. The attack had been at night as well.

He knew nothing about the murders, only that they weren't normal and that was it. All he knew was that he was now alone in this cruel world. Nobody was here, nobody would help him or take care of him now unless…unless he was to go with them.

The murders. The ones that had killed his family had asked him to come to them. The ones who had killed his whole life wanted him.

They asked him to be with them. They said that they'd teach him how to survive in this world but at a price. The price was unknown as of right now since he had yet to make his choice. He took a glance at his motionless family.

His brother, his dad, and his mom, his family, his whole life had been killed. They were all gone, taken from him. He was not naïve at all, he knew people died eventually, he just never though he would have to witness it at such a young age.

He always though he'd be married and have kids of his own before they died but he was wrong. They were dead. His life was now purposeless.

He had no reason to live unless… unless he wanted to live for revenge but what would he truly know about revenge, death, pain and suffering? He knew absolutely nothing about the extent of it. He was but a boy after all. No more than ten year old kid who had lost everything.

He should have been dead with them but they refused to kill him saying he could be of some use to them in the future. What they would use him for he was not sure. He did know that it had to be important though right?

Why else would they have left him as the only survivor? He had two chooses either to go with them or fend for himself in this world. He really had no choice in reality. It was a life or death situation and as much as he loved his family he didn't want to join them yet.

He was selfish and he knew it. He would betray them just to live. He would go to their killers just to live. His family would kill him if they knew what he was about to do he knew they would. But he wasn't ready to die, not at all.

He still had some sort of life ahead of him after all. He was still young, he may not have a real good reason to live but at least he was still alive. He knew what he was going to choose.

He knew he would choose life over death, bad over good and he would choose his families murders over them. He should die for this, he should be tortured for even thinking about this but in the end he didn't care as long as he was alive.

He wanted to live not die. Nobody wants to die, nobody. He was human after all he was suppose to make some mistakes in his life. The only thing he didn't know was what was ahead of him for choosing this. He would change to be like them.

To please them he would turn like them. He knew he would probably regret it in the future but would it matter? His life was his own business nobody else's. The boy had been left alone in his house with his dead family members.

If he wished to join the murders he had to find them. He had to leave his home, well it wasn't his home anymore but anyway he had to go where the murders gathered. A place called the bloody bar located about twenty miles to the north of his house.

That's really all he remembered them telling him before he was knocked out. He didn't know what they did to him but they must have done something to him because his neck was pulsing in pain and his mouth was utterly dry.

No matter how much water he drank it still did not quench his thirst and he also was starting to hate the taste of it, which was weird to him. It left a bad after taste in his mouth after he drank it. He thought he was hallucinating but it also seemed his upper two canine teeth were longer and sharper than before.

Just to check he went into a blue bathroom on the second floor of his house since the first floor was ruined and smelled really bad.

When he got in there he went to flicker on the lights but it seemed he didn't need to because he was perfectly as if the lights were already on. It freaked him out a bit but he didn't investigate it any further.

Instead he looked in the mirror taking a good look at himself. His appearance seemed to have changed. He was five foot before and now it seemed he was a good five foot seven.

He also had a lot more muscle than before and all his baby fat was gone. In fact all the fat on his body was gone, replaced by muscle. He was a normal weight before but now he was slim and lean.

Instead of his once dark onyx eyes he had onyx eyes with blood red pupils, instead of his nice tan skin he had milky white skin and his hair that was once a light black was now a jet black and instead of it being a normal length like it used to be it was all spiked up and a bit shorter.

He opened his mouth to see that he wasn't hallucinating; his two upper canine teeth were longer and sharper than before. _'Weird.' _He thought and looked at his clothes. They had also changed. Instead of his pajamas he had regular clothes on.

Well at least they were suppose to be regular. He had rather loose dungarees on that had a silver sword with blood dripping down from where the blade met the gold hilt to the ground where there was a pool of blood on the left side of his dungarees.

On the right side there was a silver v with an outline of gold. The v had a gold crown over it with blood splattered on it.

He had a tight black silk t-shirt on that fangs with blood dripping down them on each sleeve and on the back of it there was a bloody silver cross. He also had a black belt with silver fangs as the buckle clasped around his waist.

He took a closer look at his pulsing neck and saw two small holes in it. He placed his hand over it gently, tracing the mark, and in response he received a painful pulse they made him drop to his knees as he screamed in pain from it.

After a few minutes it subsided and he took long deep, ragged breaths. After he caught his breath, he slowly stood up, wobbling as if he were drunk. He gripped the edge of the bathroom sink for support.

He looked back in the mirror, and once again looked at his neck where the two holes were. They were still there, but there was also something else, a little a bit behind his neck. There were three black things that looked like commas.

**_(A/N: End of chapter 1. I hope you guys find the first chapter interesting so far. And I hope you know what's going on. Anyway please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Cause I don't want to write or continue a story nobody is going to read. Thank you.)_**


	2. Master

**_Summary:_** He lost everything in a single night, and having nowhere else to go he went with them, the murders of his family. They taught him all he needed to know, as well as teaching him how to use the powers they had given him. Eight years after the events he meets a pink haired woman who interests him greatly. He seems to know her from somewhere but he can't figure out where. What happens when he decides to take her as his own? Especially when his master forbids it? Will he keep her or will she die in the hands of his master?

_Sasuke/Sakura Thoughts _

_**Chapter 2:Master**_

'_What the hell?'_ He thought as he looked at the three black commas behind his neck. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. Nor had he ever heard of someone looking different when they awoke. Why he looked like this he had no idea. Why he had new clothes he had knew idea but he did know of a why to find out. He knew he had no choice but to find his families murders.

He sighed and left the bathroom to go to his own room which was also upstairs thank god for him. He pushed the door open once he reached it and walk in. It had been left untouched. He walked over to his large wooden desk to find a pair of sunglasses on it. They were red with black frames. He picked them up and put them on so as not to look suspicious. After all what human had red eyes? Nobody that was normal that was for sure.

He took a deep breathe and walked out of his room and into his parents room which was right next door to his on the left. He walked into it, a sad look on his pale face. He looked at it, standing still for a few moments before going into his parent's closet. He dug in it for a moment before finding what he wanted.

He pulled it out and shut the closet door. He had a black hiltedsword with a red and white fan engraved on it with a black sheathe in his hand. He unsheathed half of it to see a metallic blade. He sheathed the sword again and noticed that something was on the sheathe.

It was a note to him. It said:_ 'Sasuke you have done more than enough to deserve this. It was passed down from generation to generation in our family. Take good care of it. We're all proud of you. Love, Mom, Dad, and Itachi.' _On the back of the note it said _'Happy Birthday'_ in big letters. That's right tomorrow, well…today was his birthday. He was eleven.

He had asked for a sword for his birthday since he had been training with once since he was five, the same age his brother started. He had one know, although it was too late to make any kind of difference in his life. Anyway he strapped the sword between both his belt and pants, making sure it was tight enough so the sheathe wouldn't fall from his side.

Once he made sure he went to his parent's safe which was under their bed. He dragged it out from under there and took the combination lock. He went to 29 than, 33 and last 15 and pulled it open. Jewelry and money fell out of it and on to the floor. His parent's kept everything with a lot of value in here along with most of their money.

A Nike sports bag was filled with most of the jewelry. There were also some that were just loose in the safe. He picked them up and placed them in the bag and shut it tightly. The money was piled up, held together by rubber bands. He went and pulled a black duffle bag out from under the bed and proceeded to stuff the money in it. There was a bankcard at the bottom of the safe as well.

He stuffed it in his back pocket. He put the Nike bag on his back and held the duffel bag in his left hand. He went to his dad's dresser and took a chain full of keys from it, clipping it to his pants. He then walked to his brother's room. He took his jewelry and stuffed it in his pocket. He then spotted a picture of his brother with himself. He pulled it from the frame, folded it and put it in one of his back pockets.

He left the room and proceeded downstairs. He took once last glance at his family before walking towards the back door. He walked out of the house and into the garage where a black hummer h2 resided. It had red and blue flames all on the sides and hood. He unlocked the door with the key and got it, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

With a last glance at his home he stepped on the petal, moving the car so it faced north. He looked at the mileage on the car, and stopped it as soon as it went up to another twenty miles. He was in the middle of a cobble stone street, buildings laid on each side of him. It was dead silent nobody seemed to be around.

He turned the car off and got out. He looked at the names above each building, looking for where he was suppose to go. He soon found it. In big red letters was the name, 'Bloody Bar' above a wooden door on a brick building. He walked towards it, his hands in his pants pockets. He stopped before the door, took a deep breathe and opened it.

Everyone in the bar cease their movements as he walked in. And all were looking at him. He glared at them, hating that they were watching him. What was so interesting about him anyway? I mean other than his clothes or the fact that he had a sword attached to his left hip? He sighed after a few minutes. Their eyes were still attached to him. He took a deep breath once more to keep from screaming for them to avert their damn eyes or else he'd rip them out.

"Where are the murders?" He asked everyone calmly, he had a feeling that everyone knew who he was talking about.

"Why must you know?" A man dressed in black and silver asked him, standing from one of the stools at the bar.

"They killed my parents, I have a right to know where they are." He said coldly to the man, sending him one of his most terrifying glares. He heard the man gulp loudly before returning to his seat. Almost all eyes quickly averted from him.

Only one was left upon him and the man was right in front of him. He had gray hair, black eyes with glasses over them and looked to be about 19 years old. He had a black shirt and black dungarees on. He had a smirk on his face.

"Come with me." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before nodding to him, saying silently that he'll come. The other man turned around and walked behind the bar with Sasuke following behind him. They came to a door down a long narrow hallway behind the bar. The man opened the door up and stepped in. Sasuke followed hesitantly. The door behind closed with a loud slam.

Sasuke looked at the room. It was pretty big, being able to hold two leather couches, a TV, a desk and some other non-important things. There was a man sitting on one of the couches, his gold eyes looking straight at Sasuke.

"Sir, the Uchiha boy is here." The man said to man on the couch.

"Thank you, Kabuto, you may leave now." The man on the couch said to the other man known as Kabuto. Kabuto nodded and left.

Sasuke was alone in the room with this pale white man that had gold eyes and black hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you know who I am?" The man asked him and he shook his head.

_'Nor do I really want to know who you are, murderer.'_ He thought bitterly in his head.

"Well than I might as well introduce myself than. I am Orochimaru, your new master." The man told him and one of his eyebrows rose.

_'Master?'_

"You work for me now and in return I will give you power beyond believe as well as immortality," He told him.

_'And what if I refuse stupid?'_

"You can't refuse if that is what you were thinking. The mark I gave you on your neck won't allow you to do so. So you work for me weather you like it or not. Don't worry though, I'll make it worth your wild." Orochimaru said to Sasuke and began to chuckle.

"What am I?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know why he had fangs and claws. He ignored Orochimaru's chuckling and what he had said.

"You don't know? Well you're a vampire same as me and everyone else in this bar. Why do you think it is called the Bloody Bar? We only serve blood here. Some with alcohol and some without. Your one of us now." Orochimaru told him.

Sasuke had a feeling that his life was never going to be the same nor was it going to be normal any longer. He had a feeling that his life was forever changed because of this night.

_**(A/N: End of chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. Well the next chapter will be eight years later .And there will be some Sasu/Sak action in it. I already started to write it. Anyway thank you to all who reviewed, I'm happy to know that my stories will be read. Thank you once more. Until next time.) **_


	3. Blood

**_Summary:_** He lost everything in a single night, and having nowhere else to go he went with them, the murders of his family. They taught him all he needed to know, as well as teaching him how to use the powers they had given him. Eight years after the events he meets a pink haired woman who interests him greatly. He seems to know her from somewhere but he can't figure out where. What happens when he decides to take her as his own? Especially when his master forbids it? Will he keep her or will she die in the hands of his master?

_Thoughts _

_**Chapter 3:Blood**_

_**8 years later...**_

Out of breathe and out of energy, he leaned against the cold brick wall for support. He must have ran a good 5 blocks to escape, at least he thought he escaped. A shadowed figure stood behind this man, no emotion played on his pale handsome face.

"Done?" He asked in a deep dark tone. The other man whirled around, wide eyes, with a frightful expression on his pale face as he looked into red eyes with black swirls.

"H-how di-di...?" He never finished for the next moment he was against the wall, a large clawed hand wrapped tightly around his slender throat.

"Vampire." Was all he said before opening up his mouth, revealing two large deadly sharp fangs, and sinking them into the side of the man's neck.

Blood drizzled down his neck, and chest before pounding to the floor. The vampire sucked the man dry, not leaving one ounce of blood left in his body. He pulled his mouth from the man's neck, retracting his fangs while licking his lips clean of the blood on them. His finger lifted to wipe the trickling blood going down his chin ands than brought it to his finger to be licked off.

His hold on the man's throat loosened and the man dropped to the floor with a thud. The vampire turned and jumped onto the roof of the building he had been next to. He waited about five minutes before three other men showed up beside him. All similar yet different looking than himself. He was about 6.4, his eyes had changed to an onyx color with red tints, and he had black raven hair. He was all muscle, no fat, pale colored and he had on an emotionless face.

He wore black cargo shorts and a black silk tank top covered by a black cape with a red and white fan on the back. A silver ring and necklace with the same symbol as his cape resided on his right pinky and around his neck. Also around his shorts was a black chain belt with silver fangs as the clasp.A black sheathe laid comfortable on the manï¿½s left hip, in-between the pants and chain. It had a black hilt with a red and white fan as well as silver fans with blood dripping down it.

The first man on his right was 6.2, bright blue eyes with red tints and spiky blonde hair. Three whisker like scars were on each side of his face. He was pale and muscular as well. He wore orange cargo pants and an orange silk t-shirt. A orange hilted, black sheathed sword resided on his left hip, kept in place by a strong orange chain connected to both the sheathe and a loop in his pants. A grin was placed upon his face.

The next man on the right was 6.2 also, brown eyes with red tints and brown hair in a loose ponytail. He was pale and muscular too. He wore dark blue cargo pants with a dark blue loose tank top. A black belt was around his waist. A black-sheathed sword with a dark blue hilt resided on his right hip, kept in place by his belt.

The last man on his left was 6.3, pearl colored eyes with tints of red and long brown hair. He had a pale complexion and a muscular frame. He wore silver cargo shorts, with a silk silver tank top covered by a black cape on his back. A silver chain wrapped around his waist. It supported a black sheathed, silver hilted sword that was placed on his right hip.

"So Sasuke-teme did you get your fill?" The blonde asked, a silly foxy grin on his face. The raven-haired man scowled and smacked him on the head.

"Dope what did I tell you about calling me a bastard?" He growled, his eyes flashing back to red.

"Ow, stupid teme. Stop calling me a dope than." The blonde said to him, rubbing the place he had gotten hit on.

"No, you dope." Sasuke replied, replacing his scowl with a smirk.

"Enough you two." The brown-eyed man said, a emotionless mask upon his face.

"Let the two fight Neji." The other man said, lazily.

"Shikamaru, not now, not here." The man known as Neji said and the other man Shikamaru, nodded, waving his hand lazily.

"Naruto, Sasuke we need to get back to the mansion before dawn." Neji told the two who had been fighting.

"Why? We can survive in sunlight if we use a spell." Naruto said to him.

"Dope, let's just go." Sasuke said before walking to the other side of the rooftop.

"Wait up teme." Naruto called, following quickly behind him. The other two followed close behind. They all collided when Sasuke stopped short.

"What the hell did you stop for teme?" Naruto yelled at him but quickly found he was not listening.

His eyes were fixed on something or someone on the ground below. Neji waved a hand in front of his face but even than he did not snap out of it so they looked to see what he was looking at. They all went wide-eyed when they saw. There was a beautiful woman below them, standing on the sidewalk leaning against the stonewall of the building opposite to the one they stood on.

She was about 5.8, long pink hair that went down to her back and jade green eyes. She wasn't pale but she wasn't tan either, she was somewhere in the middle of the two. She was skinny and lean with more muscle than fat on her body. Enough of each to make her look perfect. She wore tight black jeans that hugged to her lower body and a silk pink tank top that was covered by a black denim jacket. On her neck and left ring finger was a silver necklace and ring with a pink cherry blossom symbol.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when teme is interested in a woman." Naruto exclaimed and hit Sasuke on the back. He heard Sasuke growl at him so he backed up a bit. Naruto grinned and turned to the other two, motioning them to the other side of the building.

Neji wasn't paying attention though, for his eyes were also set on the woman. She looked fairly familiar to him but he couldn't put from where. Unknown to him, Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

Naruto waved a hand in front of Neji's face, snapping him back to reality. He looked at Naruto and saw him motion them to the other side of the building. The three walked over there. Sasuke noticed this of course but made no movements to see what was going on. His eyes were locked on the woman.

"Go say something about the girl. Let's see what he does." He whispered to them, low enough so Sasuke wouldn't hear them, for vampires hearing was heightened by ten folds. Neji smirked and nodded to him while Shikamaru shook his head saying, "Troublesome." Both Neji and Naruto were curious to how Uchiha would respond. Shikamaru was as well but not as much. The three returned to where Sasuke was. Neji stood next to Sasuke while Naruto and Shikamaru stood behind them, observing with interest.

"Pretty girl, huh," Neji asked Sasuke who glanced at him, "I wonder what her blood would taste like." He continued, watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, looking for any physical changes. He immediately saw that Sasuke clenched both fist. All three wondered why he would do that when he doesn't even know the woman. Why would he be mad if they wanted a taste of her?

"Do you think she'll put up a fight when I try and taste?" Neji asked Sasuke with a smirk. Sasuke turned to Neji, his once black eyes with red tints returning to the color red with black swirls.

A scowl was upon his face. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were surprised that he activated his most powerful technique just because of a few words. He never used the technique in battle, for he never needed to. Nobody had ever come close to beating him, except them of course. Sasuke must have been very interested in the girl if he activated it.

"No, because you won't." He stated to Neji in a deadly voice. He had no idea what he was up to but he wasn't going to let him touch the woman without a fight. Besides why did he want her when he already had a mate? (Talking about Neji) No he wasn't going to let him touch and taste her just for curiosity.

Neji's smirk widened, this was his chance to severely piss off the Uchiha. "Oh? And why would I pass a beauty like her up?" Neji asked and in the next moment found himself hanging in the air, against a cold brick wall on top of the roof. Sasuke held him tightly, his claws digging into his neck; drawing drops of crimson red blood. Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were all stunned. They never thought that Sasuke would come at them with a killer intent just over a woman.

"Because if you don't want to die, you will," Sasuke growled at him, his fangs showing, "Besides did you already forget you have a mate?" He asked calmly now, yet with threat in his voice. No way was he going to have him go near her, especially with his mate sitting back at the mansion. Neji slowly nodded, not wanting to piss him off any longer, especially if this was the way he was going to act.

Sasuke glared at him for a moment before dropping him to the ground, and walking back to where he once stood to watch the woman further. Neji landed on his feet, still in a minor state of shock. That was one hell of a surprise.

"Looks like our little Sasuke-teme is growing up, finally he's going to take a mate." Naruto said, grinning.

"Shut up, dope." Sasuke hissed to him, his eye had turned back to normal and his voice held no emotion nor did his face.

"Whatever, teme. I'm going to go now. Cause I think you want some time alone with your new mate." Naruto said disappearing before Sasuke could do something to him for the comment.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said before he too disappeared.

"Have fun Uchiha." Neji said with a small smirk and disappeared as well.

Sasuke scowled once more, still keeping his eyes focused on the woman below. She interested for a reason he had yet to figure out as of now. She was familiar to him, as if he had seen and known her before, but wouldn't he have remembered if he did?

The woman moved from her spot on the wall, walking down the street, towards a familiar bar. The Bloody Bar. _'She must be either brave or crazy to go in there.'_ He thought as he watched her. He followed her by rooftops and watched as she walked into the bar without hesitation. Sasuke jumped down soon after and followed her into the bar. He walked in and scanned the bar for her. He found her sitting at a corner table by herself, leaning back into the chair, her eyes closed.

He went and sat down at a table that was two tables away from hers, watching her from the corner of his eye. Right now he was more concerned about the woman approaching him and the man approaching her. He sent death glares to all the woman, hoping they'd get the signal to back off. All but one did. She had red hair and gold eyes. She walked over to him and sat down next to him, ignoring the fact that he was sending her lethal glares.

"Hey handsome." She said to him ad his glare turned to a death one, but still she ignored it.

'_Damn this woman to hell. If she doesn't leave I'm going to kill her. Stupid vampire woman, she should be with her mate, not me. She try and get him to do what she wants to do with me.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Her hand found it's way to his thigh to his discomfort. He clenched both his fist in an attempt to remain calm and to keep from flinging her into a near by wall.

His eyes wondered to the pink haired woman who seemed to be rather annoyed and pissed off. He'd say there were a good fifteen men around her, probably asking her out. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. His eyes flashed to red before turning back to black once more. They kept doing so the longer he looked and thought about the men asking her out. Each time his eyes stayed red longer. It was up to the point know where his eyes were completely red, with three black swirls in them, his vision directed towards the woman's table still.

The red head seemed to notice this and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you looking at a human like her? She's nothing compared to me." The red head stated to him and his narrowed eyes turned to her.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut, unless you want me to rip it out." Sasuke growled to her, daring her to say one more thing about the pink haired woman. The red head said nothing to further upset him, for now anyway. His eyes turned back to the woman's table, which still had men all around it. He growled once more before standing up and walking over to the table, wanting to get rid of all the men surrounding her.

He pushed all the men in his way aside, while making his way over to her. When he got to her, he stopped and looked at her. She did the same to him, while standing up. The men around them glared at Sasuke. "Hey buddy, what the hell do you think your doing?" One of them asked him. He made no response verbally; instead he went closer to the woman, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist tightly. His mouth went to her ear and he whispered, "Play along," in it. He saw her give a slight nod and smirked.

"Are you going to answer the question?" The same guys asked him.

"I know what I'm doing. I don't think you know what you're doing though. Stay away from my girlfriend." Sasuke snapped at them, turning his head towards them.

The guys looked a little shocked at the answer and ten left but five remained. "She's not your girlfriend." One of them said.

"What makes you say that I'm not?" The woman asked this time.

"You mean other than the fact that he was sitting two tables away from you." One of them said, sarcastically.

"So? That means nothing." The woman said to them.

"Yes, now if you would leave before I become more pissed than I am." Sasuke said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Give us proof."

"Proof?" The woman asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, gives us proof that you're together, than we'll back off." One said with a grin on his face.

"Fine, you want proof I'll give you some proof." Sasuke said before turning his head back to the woman who was looking at him like he was crazy. _'Killing two birds with one stone. I get to taste her and get these guys off my back.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers, forgetting everything around him. The woman was shocked at the motion, not knowing how to react. Sasuke started to than press harder against her lips, wanting more, and also telling her to kiss back. She soon did and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and began to suck and nibble on her lower lip, drawing tiny droplets of blood in the process.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched as the remaining men left. Moments later the two broke apart for air. "Wow." He heard the woman say.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sasuke asked her and saw as her cheeks tinted to a light pink.

"I'll take it as a yes." Sasuke said before once again kissing her but this one wasn't as long, only a few seconds. It didn't give the woman time to reply. He quickly broke the kiss and removed his arms from her waist as well as her arms from his neck.

"I'll be seeing you." He said with a smirk before disappearing in thin air, leaving the woman in a slight daze. He appeared back on the rooftop he first saw her on.

"I'll defiantly be seeing you again." He said to himself before once again disappearing into the night.

_**(A/N: End of chapter three. Wow this one is really long. Almost three thousand words. You could probably expected all the chapters to be somewhere from two to three thousand words from now on. Anyway I'm kinda upset here, I got no reviews for the second chapter, and yeah I know it sucked but still. They make me write more so please review. I won't update till I get at least three reviews. Thank you. Until next time.) **_


	4. Want

**_Summary:_** He lost everything in a single night, and having nowhere else to go he went with them, the murders of his family. They taught him all he needed to know, as well as teaching him how to use the powers they had given him. Eight years after the events he meets a pink haired woman who interests him greatly. He seems to know her from somewhere but he can't figure out where. What happens when he decides to take her as his own? Especially when his master forbids it? Will he keep her or will she die in the hands of his master?

_Thoughts _

_**Chapter 4: Want**_

He was sitting on top of the same building he had been on when he first saw her. He found that he came here more often now, probably because of her. It had been four months since his encounter with the pink haired woman and still he found himself thinking about her. He still tasted her sweet blood on his lips. Sure he had been watching her for the past four months but nothing more.

He found himself wanting her; he was yearning to taste her blood and to feel her soft lips against his own once again. He felt himself becoming almost like addicted to her even though he just had but a taste of what she could offer. He wouldn't be able to take much more of it soon.

He wanted to continue what they had been doing in the bar, taking it further than before. Making her his, claiming her as his own but alas there was indeed a problem to this. A very strong and complicated problem. His master. Orochimaru would not let him take a mate or even have contact with any unmated woman.

Sasuke did not know why he was not allowed to have one when his three friends already had mates of their own and they haven't even been under Orochimaru's control as long as he has. It annoyed and pissed him off to no end to know that his friends and everyone else around him were allowed to have a mate yet he was not.

He wanted a mate, he wanted a family. He did not want his family name to be forgotten, therefore he needed heirs and the only way to have his heirs was to have a mate.

He needed one to complete the others or else his family name would forever be forgotten, lost to the world. He would not let that happen though. He would take a mate no matter what. Even if he had to go against his master's orders, he would have his mate. Nobody would stop him when he wanted to do something, nobody.

He would have what he wanted. And right now he wanted her as his mate. Yes, he wanted her. He could care less about if she already had someone or not, he still wanted her and he would have her. He just had to make his move before another did. For if another male vampire claimed her he would have to fight for her. Something he did not feel like doing but would if only to get her.

Don't get me wrong he loves to fight but he just didn't feel like it right now. Although the good thing about fighting for a mate is that you could show her that you are capable of protecting her from harm. Anyway, he cared not that he was defying his master's orders, for he did not want to be without a mate any longer.

He hated it for he felt alone, even with his friends besides him, and he did not like the feeling of loneliness. It reminded him of what happened that night eight years ago. His eyes quickly moved to look at the pink haired woman once he heard her soft footsteps from below. She was once again leaning against the stonewall, where she had been when he first saw her. She was smiling, looking at the night sky.

He watches as she straightened herself out, walking the opposite way from the bar and towards the deep green forest of death. He was a bit shocked that she would dare go there or even anywhere near there. Terrible stories were told about the forest. There were all kinds of creatures in there; you could hear them at night, around midnight. Right about now.

Howls, hoots, growls and scream were heard throughout this section of town. The woman's head snapped up a bit at the sound and she jumped a bit but was soon back to normal. Sasuke silently chuckled at the sight. He was in a tree now, seeing as there were no more houses around anymore. He silently jumped from tree to tree making no sound to tell that he was there.

She stopped short of the forest, at the south gate. She peered threw the gate, staring at it as if she were looking for something. She sighed and turned her back to the gate, walking over to a large boulder in the middle of the ground and leaned her back on it, closing her eyes. He watched, crouching in a nearby tree, wishing to join her. He thought about it for a moment before deciding he would, after all he must get to know his future mate better. Just as he was going to jump down he saw a group of four men come from the way that had just came from.

They were all obviously drunk, due to the wobbling of their bodies, their bloodshot eyes and red faces. He watched with interest and a tang of worry as they approached the woman. The woman looked at them, scanning them over before closing her eyes once more to relax.

"Hey, pretty lady." One of them said to her, a drunken tone in his voice. She made no response.

"Lady." He tried once more, raising the volume of his voice a bit. The woman opened her eyes, looking at the man, saying she was listening.

"How bout you and I go and have some fun? Hmm?" He asked her, the other two were just nodding their heads like idiots. She stared blankly at them all.

"No." She said simply and resumed resting. The guy's eyes narrowed at her.

"No? I think you mean yes." He told her latching his hand on her wrist. Her eyes snapped open to look at him.

"No, I meant no." She told him, not bothering to pull her hand back for she knew what was to come anyway. The drunken man tugged roughly on her wrist, almost making her jerk towards him.

"Lady, you're coming with us." He said before turning around, (not letting go of her hand) and proceeding to drag her away with him. Sasuke watched the scene before him and his eyes once again turned to a red color with black swirls. He was just about to jump down and go beat the men up when she did something first.

She twisted the wrist the man grabbed around so now her hand was around his wrist. She let go of him quickly and looked up into his shocked face.

"Don't touch me." She said to him, it almost sounded as if she were growling. Not to mention Sasuke could have swore he saw her eyes turn to a dark red for a moment. The drunken man snapped out of the shock he had been in when she grabbed his wrist and became angered.

"Lady you listen to me or I'll be forced to take action." The man said, licking his lips. The woman looked at him with pure disgust.

"Go to hell." She told him before she turned around and began to walk away. The drunken men were beyond angry at this point. The leader (the one who speaks) walked up from behind the woman and grabbed her shoulder, digging his long dirty nails into both her clothes and skin. The woman winced a bit at the pain. Meanwhile Sasuke was pissed and ready to kill this guy for touching what was his.

He was once again going to jump down but when he saw the look on her face, he decided to just watch a little longer to see what happened. The woman had a pissed and annoyed expression on her face, looking like she was ready to kill. She put her hands over the man's hand on her shoulder, roughly grabbing it. She then pulled forward on it, making the man flip over her onto the ground, on his back. She quickly pressed her foot to his throat, stopping air from getting to and from his lungs.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" She snapped at him and he nodded slowly to her.

"Then why would you go and do it?" She asked him, but received no answer. She sighed, removing her foot from his throat. He wasn't worth her time right now.

He coughed a bit before saying, "Get her," to his two drunken friends. She turned to them with narrowed eyes and they just stood there, looking at her for a moment before going after her. They both ran at her. She sighed and at the last moment before they hit her, side stepped out of their path. Having no time to stop, both collided with each other and fell on their boss. Blood flew from the leader's mouth at the impact.

The two goons also had busted heads from the collision. The woman shook her head at their stupidity and began to once again walk away, thinking that they won't be up in a while. How wrong she was. The boss of the two appeared in the front of her. She was shocked at the sudden appearance and jumped back, right into the two goons.

"Surprised?" The boss asked with a grin, "You should be, unless of course you've seen vampires and fought them on a regular basic." He continued and her shock heightened. He was a vampire? She may be in a bit of trouble now. Sasuke knew this already so he wasn't too shocked but he was a bit surprised that the woman didn't scream in fear and try to run away like most others. This girl was indeed interesting to him.

"So are you going to listen like a good little lady now or must we force you to cooperate?" The leader asked her with a sly grin on his face. The woman rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't listen to assholes." She replied, apparently not caring he was a vampire. The leader narrowed his now red eyes at her. He was enraged now. His hand rose up and was brought down at a blinding speed.

Smack!

His hand connected with someone's face, just not the one he hoped for. He hit one of his companions. The woman was on where in sight.

"Where the hell is she?" The leader yelled as he and his two goons looked around for her.

"Idiots." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, watching them run around like ants. He knew where she was; it was quite obvious although how she got there so fast was a mystery to him. She was on a lower branch of the tree he rested in. He watched her as she shook her head at the idiot vampires. Then she took off, running and jumping from the trees, towards the bar. He followed, silently farther behind her than before, for she was now almost at his level of height. She jumped to the street when one appeared, meaning they were close to the bar. Sasuke jumped onto the rooftops and followed her.

She went back over to the brick wall she was on before and resumed the same position she was in, but this time her eyes traveled to a black figure approaching her. He was wearing all green and had really bushy eyebrows above his eyes. All in all, to Sasuke he looked weird. He also didn't like him because of the way he was looking at the pink haired woman. He walked up to the woman and bent down on one knee, presenting her with flowers and a box of chocolates. Sasuke's eye started to twitch at the action. His highly sensitive ears picked up everything being said.

"Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom, please accept these gifts as a token of my love." The man said to the woman who was now identified as Sakura.

'_Sakura, huh? Suites her.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura just smiled at the man but didn't take the gifts.

"I'm sorry Lee, I can't. I'm already with someone." She told him and he stood with a sad smile on his face.

'_I'll kill this guy, if he tries anything else, with my soon to be mate.' _Sasuke thought. He didn't like the fact that this guy was giving her gifts and things. She was HIS, even though she didn't know it yet.

"That's ok, my cherry blossom. I shall wait for you for a eternity." Lee exclaimed, taking her hand and softly placing a kiss on it to her dismay.

Meanwhile Sasuke had had about enough. First some drunken vampires want her and now this guy, no way was he going to sit and just watch anymore. Sasuke jumped from the building and onto the street, startling the other two. He walked over to Lee, his back towards Sakura seeing as he was in front of her and he calmly hit him on the pressure point on his neck, knocking him out instantly. Sakura looked at him startled and shocked by the action. She quickly became angered.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She yelled at him. Sasuke turned to her, grabbing her by the waist making her gasp in surprise.

"You're the guy from before." She murmured, looking at his face.

"Yes and your mine." He told her before crushing his lips onto hers. He licked and nipped at her bottom lip, making it bleed like before. His tongue wiped off the blood, licking it up while tasting it. He smirked against her lips when she struggled against him. He brought one hand from her waist and knocked her out by softly hitting her on the pressure point on her neck. She fell limp against his body.

"Now I'll get to know you more, after all you'll be staying with me weather you like it or not." He murmured into her ear, knowing she couldn't hear since she was unconscious. He than took off in the direction of his mansion.

_**(A/N: End of chapter four. I hope you guys liked it. There's going to be a lot of fluff in this story and also action. There are some twists also. Anyway thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. I hope you continue to do so. Thank you. Until next time.) **_


	5. Old Memories

-1**_Summary:_** He lost everything in a single night, and having nowhere else to go he went with them, the murders of his family. They taught him all he needed to know, as well as teaching him how to use the powers they had given him. Eight years after the events he meets a pink haired woman who interests him greatly. He seems to know her from somewhere but he can't figure out where. What happens when he decides to take her as his own? Especially when his master forbids it? Will he keep her or will she die in the hands of his master?

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 5: Old Memories **_

The morning sun shone in threw the closed window, hitting the king sized bed with ease. The whole room was lit up without the biggest of lights. A lone figure stirred in bed, tossing and turning to and fro. The pink haired figure sat up with a start.

Sweat was lightly slipping down her face. She had that damn dream again. It woke her with a fright, plaguing her dreams and mind. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and face, using the palm of her hand and pushed back some stray pink locks of her in the front of her face.

She hated that dream, it was a remembrance of that...day, that horrible, life turning day. It was something she will never forget, no matter how hard she tried it kept coming back. She pushed the memory of that night back for now. Now was not the time to be thinking about it.

She looked around, noticing this place was familiar to her yet different at the same time. It wasn't her room that was for sure. She had been laying on a white pillow with a dark blue comforter. She sighed as she tried to turn her head to the side only to have an immense amount of pain run threw it.

Her hand shot up to it, putting pressure on it to try an ease the pain. It soon ceased, thought it pulsed once in a while. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, after pulling back the comforter and placed them on the floor gently. Shivers ran up her feet as they hit the ice cold floor and as she stood up.

"Hello?" She called seeing if anyone was around. There was no response.

"Why would someone leave me in their room alone?" She muttered to herself, walking towards the door that was on the opposite side of the room.

She opened the door and found herself in a narrow hallway. She looked with her eyes, left and than right n, making sure not to move her neck so it didn't pulse in pain. The only thing she saw was more doors on each side. She sighed as she realized she had no idea which way to go.

Her instincts were telling her to the right, while her mind was telling her to the left. She knew to trust her instincts more than her mind for her mind sometimes got her into trouble while her instincts pulled her out of it.

She walked tot he right, looking at each door as she pasted them. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar looking one. It was blue with a red and white doorknob. She went and put her hand around the doorknob.

She turned it and pushed it open, walking in the room. The room was pretty much empty except for the bed, dresser, and wooden chest. There was also a sliding door, which was probably the closet.

She walked towards the sliding doors and opened it up. The only thing in it was a cardboard box, laying on the floor, other than that there was nothing.

She picked it up, closed the closet door, and walked over to the bed, placing both herself and the box on it. She lifted off the top of it and spilled all the items in it, over the bed.

What she saw put her in shock. There were pictures, pictures of herself and her old best friend, when they were children. There was also the notes that she and he had written to each other as well as the jewelry she had given to him.

The jewelry were mostly necklaces and some rings. She picked one up and examined it. It was their best friend ring, that they had gotten when they were ten. It was silver with a gem that changed from blue to red to pink to black.

Her best friend...She had not seen him or heard from him for over eight years now. He had disappeared from her life without a trace. She smiled sadly, thinking about what happened that day.

_**Flashback, eight years ago, Haruno Residence **_

She was watching the news that night with her parents, thinking about why her best friend hadn't been in school. He had never missed a day in his life since he was five. She missed him when he wasn't there. She had even called him but no one picked up the phone. It was strange since he always did when she called. Truth be told she had a crush on him since they were smaller actually.

She was starting to worry about him now. What happened? Why wasn't he answering the phone?

She sighed, seeing as she couldn't exactly do anything tonight about so she just sat on the coach with her parents and watched the news.

"And in other news, the bodies of the two eldest Uchiha were found, there bodies laid in their living room, with blood surrounding them. The cause of death seems to be a slice across the neck," Sakura's head snapped up at this,

" Their two sons, Itachi and Sasuke were no where to be found. They are either to be dead or kidnapped. So far, we have no leads as to who did this. The police have searched every inch of the house and have no leads still. I will inform you more as the story unfolds." Sakura fainted as she heard the last bit of it.

_**End Flashback **_

"Sasuke." She murmured softly into the air, tears making their way down her cheeks. She didn't notice the black eyed figure behind her.

Sasuke had brought her to his new master bedroom in the Uchiha Mansion last night after he had knocked her out. He than left afterwards to go hunting for he was hungry. He figured she'd be ok in the house, for there was no one in the house and no people around it.

He had got back at sunrise, just as the sun hit his home. It wouldn't have mattered if he had gotten home any later for he could have used a spell to let him walk in the sunlight but because he didn't if the sun had hit him he would have been burned.

He walked into his room, quietly so as not to awake Sakura incase she was still asleep. He looked in the bed, finding that no one was there. He was surprised by this a bit, he didn't think she'd wake up for a few more hours. He sighed before walking back out of the door to look for her.

He walked back into the hallway, his ears picking up sounds form his right. He moved towards where the sound was coming from and came to a stop at his old room. This was a shocker. She had somehow found her way to his old room.

He open the door slowly so as not to make a sound and saw that she was on his bed, crying from the sound of it. Why she was crying? He had no idea.

"Sasuke."He heard her murmur. Yet another surprise, she knew his name.

He was more surprised at her crying thought as well as confused by it. What was wrong with her? Why was she crying? What happened?

He quietly walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist while sitting on the bed and pulling her close. She stiffened at the sudden contact, turning around in his arms. She wasn't able to see his face though, for her head was against his chest.

She tried to pull back but Sasuke was too strong for her so she stopped and sighed into his chest as she breathe in his scent. He smelled like blood mixed with tomatoes and a dash of cinnamon. He smelled pretty good in her opinion.

He felt her lean into his chest and he smirked. She was still crying for he could feel his shirt becoming damp. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. It took a few minutes but her tears finally ceased. Her breathing was slow and even, meaning she had fallen asleep.

He sighed, got off the bed, while holding her up, picked her up bridal style and took her to his bedroom. He placed her in bed, covering her lower body up to her waist with the blue comforter. He walked to the other side of the bed, took off his shirt and quietly got into bed, next to her.

He wrapped both arms around her waist and laid her head on his shoulder. She stirred slightly though, moved so her head was buried in his neck with one hand across his chest while the other laid comfortably by her side. He feel asleep soon after.

_**(Sorry it's short but I'm at my aunts writing this because my computer will not let me on. It doesn't boot up. Anyway thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to. The next chapter will have some more fluff. Thank you once again.) **_


	6. Reacquainted

Chapter 6: Reacquainted

She once again awoke with a start, jumping up to a sitting position. It was that damn dream again. She sat back down, lying on her back.

It was only than that she felt the extra weight on her. She wondered what it was so she turned on her side towards the right. Her eyes meet black and red ones. Her own eyes widened as she saw them.

She immediately knew who it was. She wrapped her arms around the man quickly, surprising him. He thought she would yell, "Pervert," and hit him, not look at him and hug him.

Weird. Anyway his own arms were already around her so he just tightened them. His face was buried in her neck as he inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like strawberries.

He nuzzled her neck, causing her to pull back from him. He growled and pulled her back, holding onto her tightly. He heard her sigh and smirked knowing he had gotten his way.

He started to nuzzle her neck again, while one of his hands traced down her back. He felt her tense a bit but she relaxed after a few moments.

"Sasuke." She said as she pulled back once again, hoping this time he would cooperate. He growled but allowed her to move back. She sighed in relief and looked straight into his eyes.

They were as beautiful as they were, if not more, when she last saw him, all those years ago. As she looked into them many questions arose in her mind.

What happened that day? Where had he been all these years? Where was his brother? Why hadn't he called or contacted her in any way? What the hell was wrong with him?

Her anger grew as she thought of the questions. He had some explaining to do. Hell he had a lot of explaining to do.

Sasuke watched as her eyes connected with his. They were still the same, if not more beautiful than he last saw them. He saw as the emotion in them changed from confused and happy, to sad and angry. Uh oh. What he do now?

He watched as her hand slowly rose and came towards him. He thought she was going to touch his cheek but when he felt a stinging pain in it he thought otherwise. He put his had to his cheek and rubbed it, his face filled with surprise.

She had never hit him before, hell she never even fought with him before. Than again they were children when they last saw each other. He knew he deserved it though, for not contacting her but that still didn't stop him from asking.

"What the hell was that for?" He received a deadly glare in return and yet another slap.

"Owww…Cut it out." He said as he rubbed his other cheek, which was now also stinging in pain.

"Serves you right for what you put me through." She told him with anger.

"What did I do?" She sighed and went to hit him again. Only to have him catch her hand. He rolled to the side so he was on top of her with her hands above her head.

"Hitting isn't nice."

"Neither are you." She muttered and he smirked.

"Nobody said I was." She turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at him.

He had changed, she could tell from the small amount of interaction they had. He had become more aggressive, possessive, arrogant, annoying and many other things.

Than again he was just a boy when she last saw him, so he was suppose to change.

Sasuke growled when he saw her move her head to the side. He took his free hand and placed it under her chin, moving her head to face him. Her eyes looked elsewhere however.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and she finally looked at him.

"You changed."

"So have you." He told her and she smiled. She was gorgeous, quick to anger, annoying, and he was sure she was many more things.

"Yeah, I suppose that's what happens after…what…eight years?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, eight years. Eight long years."

"Where have you been?" She murmured to him, trying to free her hands so she could touch his cheek.

He let go of one of her wrists but eyed it carefully as it made it's way towards his cheek. When it simply landed on his cheek he looked at her. She was giggling. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking, 'What?'

"Your cute." She said to him simply.

"Cute? How?"

"You thought I was going to hit you again." She stated more than asked but he nodded anyway.

"I deserve it." He said and she frowned.

"Yeah, you most certainly do."

"You have questions to ask me right?"

"Yeah."

"Than ask them." He told her.

"Will you answer them?"

"If I can."

"Fine, but first can you let go and get off of me?" She asked and he smirked, shaking his head.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" She yelled and he winced at the volume of her voice. His ears were sensitive, since he was a vampire.

"Because I don't want to and don't yell."

"I'll yell as much as I want to, especially because you won't get off me. And what kind of answer is because I don't want to…" She started to yelled. He winced but also growled this time. He could think of only one way to shut her up.

He softly pressed his lips to hers. She responded a moment later, after she was over being surprised. He smirked against her lips than nibbled and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth.

She hesitantly opened her mouth and his tongue quickly darted in. He searched every part of her sweet and delicious mouth before pulling back. She groaned in annoyance as he pulled back. He smirked and looked at her, while his hand played with her hair.

"Now I know what to do when you won't shut up." He said to her and she glared at him. He chuckled.

"That's not nice."

"I told you I'm not nice."

"Playing around isn't nice."

"Playing around?"

"With me." She said and he frowned. Playing around with her? Oh no, she didn't think…

"I'm not playing."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm fucking not." He told her with anger. He hated when people didn't believe him.

"Whatever." She said and looked away.

"I'm not playing around Sakura."

"I said whatever… I want to know where you've been."

"First tell me you know I'm not playing."

"Your not playing." She said with a sigh. He saw that she didn't believe him but in time he would make her.

"Good. Now as for your question…" He stopped, let go of her and moved to the side sitting down against the headboard. She sat up and leaned her back on the headboard. He pulled her to him so her head rested on his shoulder.

"I've been mostly here, but I have travel around a few times."

"Here? In your old house?"

"No, I have other houses I own here too. I use them sometimes."

"Oh. Why do have so many houses?"

"Because I need them." He answered.

"Why?"

"So I'm not as often bothered." He said and it was the truth, just not the whole truth.

He kept different houses in the city so no one could easily find him and because if anything was to happen to one of his homes he had another one. He needed his houses for protection as well. His enemies would not know that he had multiple houses and that he changed where he lived almost every day.

"Why don't you like to be bothered?"

"Because I don't."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Sakura sighed at his answer.

"Ok, so what happened that night when you disappeared? And what happened to your brother?" Sasuke only caught the second question.

"What do you mean, 'what happened to my brother'? He asked her and she frowned.

"His body wasn't found anywhere in the house or around the area."

"That's not possible." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not." He yelled as he got out of the bed and stood. Sakura was a bit shocked at his outburst.

"It can't be… He was dead…I saw him with my own eyes." Sasuke muttered. Sakura heard him however and gasped.

"What?"

Sasuke turned towards her. "He was dead. I saw him lying with my parents in a pool of their own blood."

"Sasuke…What happened?" Sakura asked, biting her lower lip, trying to figure out if she wanted to know or not.

"Something horrible. Something I don't want you to know right now."

"So even after all these years you won't tell me what happened to your family?"

"I can't tell you Sakura."

"You mean you won't." She corrected.

"No, I can't."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer." She told him.

"I just can't, ok? Maybe one day I'll tell you but not now."

"Fine, if you won't tell me what happened to your family than I'll tell you what happened to mine."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"My family is dead. They've been dead for three years."

"How?"

"I can't tell you." She said mimicking him.

"Sakura." He said with annoyance and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, they were well, sucked dry I guess. Of their blood I mean. It was weird actually."

"Sucked dry of their blood? By who?"

"I have yet to find that out but I was left a lead."

"What?"

"They had three comma like things on the back of their neck." She told him.

_**(I'm back!!! This chapter was a little short. Sorry. Anyway I'll update as soon as I get five reviews. Hope you like the chapter.)**_


	7. Past

**_Summary:_** He lost everything in a single night, and having nowhere else to go he went with them, the murders of his family. They taught him all he needed to know, as well as teaching him how to use the powers they had given him. Eight years after the events he meets a pink haired woman who interests him greatly. He seems to know her from somewhere but he can't figure out where. What happens when he decides to take her as his own? Especially when his master forbids it? Will he keep her or will she die in the hands of his master?

_Thoughts _

Chapter 7: Past

"What?"

"I said they had three comma like things on the back of their necks." Sakura repeated to him.

Sasuke growled as what she said sunk it. Orochimaru. He was no doubt connected somehow. Especially if they has those commas on the back of their neck.

'_The Cursed Seal.' _He thought to himself as he unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. He turned around to face her when he realized he had no shirt on. He couldn't let hers see his mark, not yet. She'd flip.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Umm…what have you found out about the mark?"

"The mark? Well, let's see…I went online and searched in some old…really old books and I found out a little about it. It's called the Cursed Seal and it's used by a vampire. That's all I know." Sakura told him.

"I suppose that's why you were at the Bloody Bar, than. To look for a vampire with answers." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't get too far with it though. I could never find any leads, only annoying guys trying to suck my blood." Sakura said with a small laugh. Sasuke made no comment.

'_I wonder how'd she react if she knew I was one of those vampire guys.' _He thought to himself as he got in the bed again, sitting himself against the head board.

"So you have no leads to who killed your parents?" He asked and she shook he head.

"No, but there's something there, I could feel it every time I went inside. There's something that sets my instincts off in there."

"It wouldn't happen to be because it's full of vampires would it?" Sasuke said with a smirk to her and she glared at him.

"No that's wouldn't be why. There's something else there, I just know it…Wait, how do you know it's full of vampires?"

"You just told me a few seconds ago." Sasuke said covering his slip up.

"Yeah, but before that you said 'that's why you went to the bloody bar, to look for vampires,' remember? You knew before I said it. How?" She asked him with narrowed eyes and he sighed.

Now he was caught and it didn't even take that long. Damn. Either she was really smart or he was becoming really stupid. He was hanging around Naruto too much.

"Umm…." He couldn't think of a logical explanation right now. He could tell her the truth but he was pretty sure she would freak out and start trying to kill him or something.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Well, there goes not telling her.

"Sasuke, are you?"

"Yes." He sighed again and waited for the screaming to start.

"So you could help me?" She asked him and he looked at her with shock.

"What?"

"I asked if you could help me find out who killed my parents." Too bad he already knew who did it.

"Yeah, sure. Umm.. Why aren't you screaming? Aren't you afraid?"

"Of you? Ha, no." She said while laughing. His eye twitched in annoyance.

"And why not?"

"Your too cute too be scary." She replied and he smirked.

"Too cute huh? I'll show you cute." He said and rolled back on top of her like he had done before. She yelped in surprise and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Sasuke?"

"You should be afraid of me Sakura, I could kill you without a seconds thought, if I wanted."

"Doesn't mean you want to." She said to him and he smirked.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to."

"You wouldn't."

"How do you know? It's been over eight years. I could have changed to a cold hearted monster and not give a shit about what happens to you."

"Is that why I'm here alive?"

"Maybe I want to play around with you first."

"Is that why you said you weren't playing around a few minutes ago?" He sighed. She was never going to be afraid of him.

"Even after all these years you trust me." He said and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Yes, I do. I have no reason not to, even if you are a vampire." She told him with a smile.

"Good," he brought his hand up to caress her cheek, "Now Sakura, tell me how'd you know I was a vampire?"

"I don't know I could just tell."

"Hmm…and you wouldn't mind?"

"Wouldn't mind what?"

"Being with a vampire?" He asked and saw as her cheeks tinted to a red. He chuckled. She didn't blush when he kissed her but she blushes when he asks her if she would want to be with him.

"I don't know. Would the said vampire, tell me his past?" Sasuke growled and scowled at her question.

"One day, in the future."

"No, now. I want to now what happened Sasuke. You don't realize how much you disappearing affected my life."

"How much did it affect your life Sakura? What happened?"

"A lot."

"Tell me."

"You tell me what happened first." Sakura told him and he sighed.

"You tell me and I'll tell you. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Seal it with a kiss?" She said innocently to him and he smirked.

"Of course." He said and bent down, pressing his lips to hers. Just as she was about to respond he pulled back. She pouted and glared at him.

"You said a kiss, nothing more."

"I hate you."

"I know, now tell me what happened." He said as he got off her. He sat on the bed once again with his back against the headboard. He pulled her into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder while he nuzzled her neck.

"Alright well I wasn't exactly the same after you disappeared. I wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I didn't come out of my house for two months. The only way that had actually gotten me out was by telling me that you were alive.

They took me to a doctor, psychiatrist…to help me out. I was alright, I guess after a year of it. I moved on. By the time I was thirteen I had four best friends. I was really close to them. We spent every moment we could together. But one day they just disappeared, kind of like you did.

After that I didn't want anymore friends or anybody close to me. Three years later my parents were killed. That's pretty much the short version of what happened in the past eight year. Oh and I forgot the fact that I'm rich and a model. Yeah, that's it."

"Short version? So there is a longer version to your story?"

"Yeah."

"And? What would that be?"

"I told you my story now you tell me yours."

"You didn't tell me all of it." He said to her and she smiled.

"I'm sure your not going to either." He smirked. She was right, he wasn't going to get into detail.

"Right, well, my family was killed by a vampire. I was brought up by said vampire and I've been with them ever since."

"That's it? That's all your going to tell me? That's not fair, I told you more than that!" Sakura yelled at him in protest.

"I'll tell you the details later, when I'm ready to, ok?"

"Ok and I'll tell you the whole story later too, when I'm ready." Sakura said to him.

He shifted her so he was sideways in his lap, so he could look at her face. He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"Your mine, Sakura." He told her possessively. A small yet sad smile appeared on her face. He saw it and became concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't." She told him and he growled at her.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I already belong to another." She stated and his growl became fierce and threatening.

"What?"

"I already have a…mate, I guess you could say."

"I don't believe you." He said to her.

"I'll show you." She said and lifted her pink hair off the right side of her neck where two bite marks where.

"How? Who? I'll kill them."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I've has them for some time now and I looked up their meaning online. I belong to someone already Sasuke. They already marked me and I have to wait for them to return. I'm correct right?"

"NO! I won't allow it. Your mine, I won't allow another to have you. You will be mine and only mine." Sasuke said as he abruptly lifted Sakura off him, placed her on the bed and got off it.

He started to leave when Sakura called to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a bit. Do what you want until than." Sasuke said and disappeared.

Sakura sighed and rubbed the mark on her neck. Her instincts were alive and roaring. Something bad was going to happen, not now but soon. Damn.

_**(Another short one. Sorry but I kind of went off track of what I wanted to happen in this story so I have to get back on track. Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed, please continue to.)**_


End file.
